Doki Doki Waterpark
by MarMarkarp
Summary: It's just a normal day at the Literature Club for Monika. Natsuki crying about a shipping war, Yuri being shy and nodding, Sayori crashing into desks and giggling. Monika wouldn't have it any other way. Except she kinda wants to do something for once. What's better than going out together to a water park!


The bell rings and I get up from my desk. I smile to myself knowing it was time to go to my beloved club room and see my friends again. As much as I'd hate to say it, I really do love them and all their adventures. For example, there was Sayori; a girl who showed no care in the world and just loved to make everything happy and funny even if she herself was crying inside. Natsuki, a complete dweeb who's head was full to brim of manga and anime of the newest shounen series that she loved so much. Yuri, a quiet shy girl who secretly sneaks her whole knife collection into the closet so she can drool over them in private. Finally, me, Monika! An all around perfect example of a cute high school girl! But you already knew that.

I hum to myself as I make my way to the club. Considering the time now, Natsuki probably bolted over there as soon as the bell rang. Sayori is probably staying behind a bit late due to failing her last exam and having to take a remedial class. Yuri….is Yuri, I really don't know when she comes and goes but she's there. I stop in front of the door and reach out my hand to open it. As I'm about to open the door I can hear Natsuki yelling.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT UCHAKO IS BEST GIRL? I JUST TOLD YOU 50 REASONS AS TO WHY ASUI IS AND YOU CANT CHANGE MY MIND." Natsuki yelled so loud that I'm pretty sure the class over could hear her. She was talking about that new hero anime that I didn't really know much about. All I know is that she really likes this frog girl. Which is weird cause, who would love an anthropomorphic frog girl, that's just creepy….right?

I walk inside and see that Natsuki has cornered Yuri who was frantically holding a tea set. Seeing this I couldn't help but laugh because it seemed like a gremlin trying to fight Godzilla. Unfortunately my laugh caught the attention of said gremlin and she immediately ran to me trying to solve an end to this worthless ship war. Natsuki grabbed my shoulders and pulled me close, staring intently before opening her mouth with needless nonsense.

"MONIKA, PLEASE TELL YURI SHES WRONG. ASUI IS CLEARLY THE WINNER HERE." I sighed and looked at Yuri who was setting down the tea set, completely shaken by Natsuki's dumb yelling. "Listen Natsuki, for the last time I will not condone the fucking of a frog girl. That's just straight up weird and whatever you're asking me I suggest it stops now." I pushed my way past the pink Oompa Loompa and set down my bag. Natsuki grumbled and went back to berating Yuri about how much cooler it would be to fuck some frog.

I turn my attention to the task board that I had set up for the club. Nothing. There was absolutely nothing to do today. We never really plan anything so the day passes like any other, that should really change. Alright, time to put president skills in work. I turn back around and now see Natsuki pulling up a presentation on her laptop and am able to cut her off before she can continue. "Can any of you two suggest what we should do today as a club? Something that isn't anime related please." Natsuki mumbles a curse under her breathe.

Yuri suddenly shoots her hand up, which is surprising cause it's Yuri. "Um, h..how about a water park?" A water park? We haven't been to one since…we just have never been to one. Natsuki's eyes widen and she looks at Yuri. "Wait..you're serious? We're all gonna be wearing swimsuits you know?" I looked at Yuri's arms. Oh yeah huh. I forgot she was a complete freak that liked cutting herself for sexual arousal. Although I didn't know Natsuki knew but I think it's been a long time since I chatted to her about that, hopefully she had stopped.

Yuri smiled and patted Natsuki on the head. "I'm well aware..it's fine." Hm, I guess she took my word. Suddenly the door swung open and in came a girl with an obnoxious red bow in her hair, crashing into the desks. "IM SORRY IM LATE I WAS IN REMEDIAL CLASSES." Sayori spoke so fast and loud it almost sounded German. I took a bit to inform Sayori of what we were to do today after I had pulled Natsuki away from her shipping talk long enough to keep her up to date. Nonetheless she was excited about the water park and suggested we all leave immediately to buy brand new swimsuits as well as arrange for all of us to sleepover at my house.

"Wait I never agreed to all of you staying over at my house." I intervened. Like a swarm of ants, Natsuki, Yuri, and Sayori all hanged up on me with puppy dog looks in their eyes. I looked at all three of them, trying my best not to crack under pressure but I knew no matter what I would say I would just keep coming. I cracked a smile and finally agreed and both Natsuki and Sayori cheered. We quickly packed our stuff and headed out immediately to the mall to buy us some new swimsuits.


End file.
